deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshikage Kira vs Genthru
Description Two villains in shounen anime, which both use explosions fight to the death! Interlude Wiz: Hunter X Hunter and JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. Two famous shounen anime, with a wide variety of villains. Boomstick: And these two villains are explosion using murderers! Wiz: Yoshikage Kira, Morioh’s secret killer, and Genthru, “The Bomber!” Boomstick: He’s Wiz And I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Yoshikage Kira Yoshikage Kira Theme Wiz: Morioh town isn’t what you’d expect it to be, from the quirky, and adventurous experiences that go on inside the town, to the dark secrets of one of the town’s residents. Boomstick: Yoshikage Kira, is a man who just wants to live a peaceful life- Know what I’m getting to the point! He’s a serial killer who’s been killing in this town for about 15 years! Wiz: Yeah, that, and his weird hand fetish... Anyways, putting that aside, Yoshikage Kira’s stand, Killer Queen, has 3 bombs. Bomb #1, Transmutation, bomb #2, Sheer Heart Attack, And Bomb 3#, Bites The Dust. Boomstick: Transmutation is relatively simple. If Killer Queen touches you with it, then you may as well consider yourself dead. Wiz: Any object that Yoshikage Kira touches becomes a bomb. Once touched, if Killer Queen’s thumb presses on it’s hand, then the person will get blown up, and most likely die. Boomstick: But, there’s one problem. Only one bomb can be set at one time, so if Killer Queen’s already set a bomb against something, it can’t set something else as a bomb either. Wiz: Alright, now Killer Queen’s second bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, that is dispatched from Killer Queen’s hand. Sheer Heart Attack is supposedly invincible, which may be true, considering that it was able to take hits from a Star Platinum, the same Star Platinum who’s fists we’re able to shatter teeth that were hard as diamonds. Boomstick: “Oh Yeah, also Sheer Heart Attack goes after the hottest thing in the room. It’s explosive power also depends on heat. The more intense the heat is, the stronger the explosion, and vice versa...” Wiz: And now, it’s time for what you’ve all be waiting for, Killer Queen’s Third Bomb, Bites The Dust! Boomstick: Bites The Dust was gained after Kira was stabbed by the stand arrow. Wiz: Bites The Dust is planted into a person, who has to be a non stand user, who knows who he is. Bites The Dust activates when someone tries to share Kira’s identity. When this happens, Killer Queen will enter those who found out’s eye, and detonating the bomb inside of them, killing them. Boomstick: But, doing this will also rewind time for an hour, and in doing so, only the victim and the castor of Bites The Dust will remember the events of what happened before time was reminded. Wiz: Also, if someone was killed when Bites The Dust was activated, then they’ll die at that exact time no matter what. Unless Bites The Dust becomes income. Killer Queen also protects the victim of Bites The Dust. Boomstick: And, Kira was able to take many hits from Star Platinum, who’s fists are strong enough to shatter teeth that are as hard as Diamonds! Although he was already really injured. However, he does have some weaknesses. For example, any damage inflicted on Killer Queen will reflect back to Yoshikage Kira. ' Wiz: You better watch out for Yo- '''Yoshikage Kira: Killer Queen has already touched this character bio.' Explosion Sounds “I just want a peaceful life. It’s just that it’s in my nature to kill.” Genthru The Emperor’s Theme Wiz: Greed Island. A video game created by no other than Ging Freecss, the father of Gon himself. Many different kinds of people have tried to play this game. Boomstick: But, the person we’re talking about right now, is a sociopathic murderer. His name is Genthru, or more commonly known as “The Bomber.” Wiz: Now, Genthru is a nen user. Nen is a technique that allows one to manipulate their own aura, long story short. Boomstick: And Genthru’s nen ability is to make explosions of two different types. One is called little flower, the other is called countdown. Wiz: First, let’s go over little flower. Little flower allows Genthru to create small detonations in his palms. In order to trigger the explosion, Genthru must grab ahold of his target, then the explosions will go off. Boomstick: But, he can only grasp things that are as large as a basketball. And, he has to protect his arms with Ko, where all the user’s aura gets concentrated to a specific limb of Genthru’s choice. Wiz: Now, let’s get on to countdown. Boomstick: Genthru can set a bomb on his opponent by touching them, and saying the word “bomber” at the same time. Wiz: Countdown’s timer starts at 6,000, and the timer is linked to the victim’s pulse. Boomstick: So if they’re nervous, and their heart’s beating extremely fast, well, they won’t last for very long. Wiz: And, with the help of Sub and Bara, Genthru can unleash this ability at anytime, with the 3 of them pushing their thumbs together, with all three saying “release” at the same time. Boomstick: However, there are two fatal flaws! The first one, is that Genthru has to explain to anyone he places countdown on not only it’s ability, but little flower’s as well! Wiz: And the second flaw, in order for the bomb on one to be undone, they must touch Genthru, and say, “I caught the bomber.” Boomstick: And also, Genthru can take hits from Gon, who can kick holes right through rocks, and open a gate from the testing gate of the Zoldyck family, though that was long ago, and Gon is far stronger now then he was then. Wiz: But, even though Genthru’s strong and all, he tends to underestimate his opponents, and needs to come into contact with his opponents in order to use his explosions. Boomstick: Well Wiz, it looks like our COUNTDOWN for this character bio’s up. *Makes explosion sounds* Wiz: sighs "The trick is to show how calm yet crazy you are." Poles Who do you think will win? Yoshikage Kira Genthru Tie Who do you want to win? Yoshikage Kira Genthru Both Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It is time, for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle It was a normal day in Morioh Town. Yoshikage Kira would be walking home after a long day of work, holding a mysterious bag, with a certain object inside of it. On his way home, he would bump into a man with a white lab coat, and glasses, revealing what was inside the bag. It was a woman’s severed hand. Kira: Now, I won’t be able to sleep peacefully because of you. So I must get rid of you. Genthru: You, get rid of me? Don’t make me laugh! Genthru would get his little flower ready, and Yoshikage Kira would bring out Killer Queen, which Genthru wasn’t able to see. FIGHT! Genthru would rush towards Yoshikage Kira with his little flower in hand. But, Kira simply pulled an 100 yen coin, and threw it at Genthru. It would land right next to his foot. Genthru: Seriously? An 100 yen coin? What good’s that going to do? Then, Killer Queen would press it’s thumb against it’s pointer finger, causing the yen coin to explode! Genthru would get blown back into the streets, causing a panick from bystanders. Yoshikage Kira: Oh, I’m surprised that didn’t kill you. Is it your stand ability? Ignoring him, Genthru would rush back at Yoshikage Kira, getting little flower ready once again. He would rush at Kira, attempting to blow him up, but Kira would dodge, resulting in Genthru getting hit into a poll! His forehead would start to bleed. Genthru: You bastard... Yoshikage Kira: Killer Queen’s second bomb, Sheer Heart Attack. Then, a small tank-like thing with a skull on the front of it, would appear, still invisible to Genthru. Yoshikage Kira would simply start to walk away. Genthru: Hey! Where the hell do you think you’re going? Yoshikage Kira: You’re not even worth my time. If you can’t even defeat that thing, then you really are weak. Genthru would start to get ticked off. He would ready little flower and rush at Yoshikage Kira. But, Sheer Heart Attack would feel the increase of heat in Genthru’s hands, and rush towards them. Before Genthru had any idea of what happened, or before he could protect himself with ko, he was suddenly blown away, and his left hand was blown off! Genthru: ARGH!! Looking around for Yoshikage Kira, Genthru would be filled with rage. He wanted nothing else than to kill him now. However, the stand user was nowhere to be seen! So now, the chase for Yoshikage Kira began. Genthru searched for what seemed like hours on end, but still couldn’t find him anywhere. However, he had finally found him, after hours of searching! Yoshikage Kira: He’s still not back. Guess I’ll retrieve Sheer Heart Attack, since he’s probably dead. Genthru would then feel less like something was tailing him all the way here. He would then quickly sneak up behind Genthru, and say... Genthru: Bomber. Yoshikage would turn around to see Genthru right behind him. Genthru would burst into a maniacal laugh. Genthru: My little flower, allows me to create small detonations in my palms. The only reason why I don’t get blown up as well is because of me protecting my arms with Ko. This one I placed on you now, is Count Down. It’s a countdown from 6000, and then once it reaches 0, you’ll explode, and die! But, in order to nullify this ability, you need to say, “I caught the bomber,” then the bomb will stop. So in other words, you lose! Yoshikage Kira: I see... now that I know that, this will be easy. Genthru would be confused. Yoshikage would bring out Killer Queen again, which was still invisible to Genthru. It would repeatedly rush a barrage of attacks at Genthru. He would be bleeding all over, and many bones would be broken. Yoshikage would lean down next to Genthru, and say these words: Yoshikage Kira: I caught the bomber. And, you have already been touched by Killer Queen. Genthru had no idea what this meant, but the next thing he knew, his leg started to burst open. He was confused, but it quickly expanded to the rest of his body, and he now understood. He was getting blown up. Yoshikage Kira: Even that kid with the harvest stand was more of a challenge than you. Then, Genthru would get blown up, with no remains, not even a speck. K.O. Results Boomstick: Whoa! Now, that was brutal! Wiz: Now, let’s go over why Yoshikage Kira won. To be honest, it wasn’t that fair of a matchup. Sure, count down could have given Yoshikage some trouble, but it causes Genthru to explain not only that ability, but little flower as well. Boomstick: And, Genthru woudn’t even be able to see, let alone TOUCH Killer Queen, or Sheer Heart Attack, given that he’s not a stand user. Wiz: Now, what about their explosions? Yoshikage’s were able to kill middle school student, Shigechi, who was a stand user, even if he wasn’t the strongest, and he could blow up Okuyasu’s stomach. PLUS, in a Bites The Dust alternate reality, he was able to kill, Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, and even Jotaro with his explosions! He was also not only able to explode a grown woman, but keep her hand too, which may mean he has the ability to determine how much of one he wants to blow up. Boomstick: As for Genthru, he was able to blow up Gon’s hand, and his count down was able to kill a fully grown man, who was able to use nen. Wiz: So judging from their kill counts, or how they injured a person, Yoshikage’s are superior. Boomstick: Looks like Genthru, Bit the Dust! Wiz: The winner is Yoshikage Kira. Trivia *Both are explosion users, and murderers. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hunter X Hunter vs. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:R0Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018